Marukaite Chikyuu Recording
by autumnkitten25
Summary: Marukaite Chikyuu are being recorded. I will post other fanfiction for the other openings and the character songs. I'm not doing accents. Sorry too hard to write. Also some chapters will have no songs.
1. Italy

**I own nothing. There will be pairings. Sorry if anyone is OOC. The other songs will be done but in differnt fics after this fic is done.**

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone! Thanks you coming" America said to the nations in the room. England said "We didn't have a choice you git. Why the bloody hell are we here?" America just laughs and said "Ask Japan, he was one who suggested this. I just brought you guys here. I like the idea." Japan got up and said "You know the anime series I made, the one about us?" Everyone nodded their head. At first it was weird; when people dressed up as them it was strange and weird. Most nations in the beginning were worried about the show but grew to like it; some even go to anime conventions. "Well the show needs character songs so I thought we do them. I asked America-san to borrow a recording studio. That way no one knows we actually exist." It was a good idea but very few cheered. Still all agreed since one look at America it was known no one was getting out of this. So it was decided that today only one song will be done and really start tomorrow.<p>

"Italy-san you are first. You are the base for all the other ending songs. All are the same except for facts that go with the nation." Italy literally bounced into the recording booth. The music started.

**Hey hey papa, could I have some wine!**

**Hey ****hey mama****, hey hey mama!**

**I can't forget the taste,**

**Of the ****bolognese**** I ate before!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

America said "How is a circle Earth?" England smacked him.

**Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**

**Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**

**I'm Hetalia!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Looking closely, there's Earth!**

**Or maybe it's Earth?**

**I'm Hetalia!**

**Ah, a fabulous world,**

**That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,**

**Let's have a toast with our boots!**

**Hetalia!**  
><strong>("Ah, I'm hungry. I want to eat pasta!")<strong>

Germany though "_Nothing chances. Even after all these years_." He had a knowing look in his eye that all but Prussia saw.

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**I'm Hetalia!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Suddenly, there's Earth!**

**Lie on your back, there's Earth!**

**I'm Hetalia!**

**Ah, with just some boiling,**

**A ****recipe**** that will make you cry with joy**

**("The noodles are al ****dente****.")**

**The zipper of dreams is fully opened!**

**Hetalia!**

Everyone thought "_Why did he say that_?" Completely forgetting that this is just a song and Italy had no choice of what he sung.

**Hey, hey, fratello****[1]****, give me pasta! **

"Fine but later" Romano said

**While you're at it, sorella****[2]****, please boil it!**

"What sister are you talking about? We don't have a sister!" Romano yelled

**Oi, oi, nonno****[3]****, I am at peace.  
>Yes, yes, bambino<strong>**[4]****(is that for me?)**

Suddenly wine appeared in Italy's hand and he took a sip of it. Everyone was dumbfounded. Some even thought that maybe one of the Magic Trio did something. (Mostly England)

**Here, here, papa, give me wine**

**Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama!**

**I can't forget the taste,**

**Of the bolognese I ate before!  
>Hetalia<strong>

**Hetalia**

**Useless Hetalia!**

Italy and everyone didn't get it. Japan sense that people were confused so said "Hetalia mean useless Italian so that is why is was said." All the nations were now content with it though some didn't like it. (Mainly Germany and Romano) Italy heard that.

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**I'm Hetalia!**

**Ah, a fabulous world,**

**That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,**

**Let's have a toast with our boots!**

**Hetalia!**

**Ah, throughout the world,**

**Sleeps the recipe of happiness**

**With our boots, let's go explore!**

**Hetalia!**

America laughed and everyone but England, France, and Canada knew why.

Italy left the booth. Everyone left and went to their hotel rooms. Germany and Italy were walking when Germany stopped and gave Italy a hug. Italy was confused because he gave the hugs not Germany. He wasn't complaining though. He was a little sad from what Hetalia meant. Germany said "You aren't useless. Don't ever think that. I don't think that, neither does Japan or anyone else think that. You are the most important person in my life." Germany then let go and started walking. Italy started to catch up to him. Italy had the biggest smile in the world his crush just said that he was his most important person.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the GerIta. Columbus was Italain. Italy is in a shape of a boot. Italy is kinda respondable for America's colonization. The knowing look will be explained later unless you can already know what it is.<strong>


	2. Germany

**I own nothing. Also people will be OOC. I everything will be expained. If not here it will be by the time we get to the character songs in another fanfiction. Sorry but I want to make things last. Also if you figure simething out please don't put in the reviews so others will see it. Also I will try to help you understand the words in differnt launages. In the nations commenting sections I will put the meaning in there. Sorry for spelling and grammer errors. I'm new to writeing fanfiction**.

* * *

><p>The next day the nations were ready to start recording. "Germany-san you are next." Japan announced. Germany paled. He didn't sing in public because he didn't sing well. Prussia being the only person to hear Germany sing nudge him. Germany still didn't move. It wasn't until Italy gave him the puppy-dog eyes and said "Please Luddy." Germany couldn't say no to that. He got up. He thought "<em>After all these years I still can't say no to him. That nickname doesn't help."<em> The music started soon after he enter the booth.

**Oi Oi Vati give me a beer**

Prussia got a craving for beer at that line.

**Oi Oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti **

**I can't forget the flavor**

**of that wurst I had before**

"You are making me hungry, West!" yelled Prussia while getting a beer.

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**I'm Germany!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Stare a while, there's Earth!**

**Should that happen to be Earth!**

**I'm Germany!**

**Ah, a fabulous world,**

**that can be seen with a paintbrush**

**When I'm playing or cleaning up**

**I'm serious!**

"When aren't you serious and you play?" said America. Many others thought the same thing. Prussia thought "_These people don't know a thing about West's pat. Well he doesn't tell it nor can I tall it."_

**("Don't worry about those troublesome guys,**

**at least for today, I'm the main character!")**

Everyone including Germany got that line. They then remember that Germany didn't write it so they forgot about it.

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**I'm Germany!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Step back, there's Earth!**

**Lie on your back, there's Earth!**

**I'm Germany!**

**Ah, with one boil**

**a recipe that will make you cry with joy**

**("I've been dreaming of ****sausage****.")**

"No surprise there." grumbled Romano.

**Some black pepper makes it perfect**

**It's delicious!**

**Hey Hey Bruder get me a beer**

"Get your own beer." Said Prussia

**After that, Schwester get one for yourself**

"West we don't have a sister. What is this with family members we never had?" Prussia said while thinking "_I do think Austria and Hungary as a brother and sister but they don't see that so I can't say that aloud." _Everyone agreed. America noticed Prussia sad look when Prussia thought no one was looking.

**Oy Oy Opa Peace is best**

"Of course it is. I'm going to bring it!" yelled America while thinking "_When we have a meeting when we get stuff done." _England said " You bloody git stop yelling."

**Good****Boy Baby "It's for your sake."**

**Oy Oy Vati get me some ****cheese****too**

**Oy Oy Mutti Oy Oy Mutti **

**I can't forget the flavor**

**of that wurst I had before**

**My secret hobby is**

**baking Kuchen! **

**"Kuchen! ... Oh, excuse me."**

"You like baking cake." Said Prussia while doing his laugh. Germany didn't like having his hobby exposed. How did the creators know that? Japan didn't know that. A cake appeared in the background but only America saw it.

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**I'm Germany!**

**Ah, a fabulous world,**

**that can be seen with a paintbrush**

**When I'm playing or cleaning up**

**I'm serious!**

**Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world**

**With my guide book firmly in hand**

"Germany you shouldn't rely on guides all the time." Italy said. He was worried that Germany depended on those too much.

**We're on expedition!**

**"That's all!"**

At the end Germany left the booth. Italy hugged him and said "You sing so well Germany." Germany blushed at that. While that happened America got into the booth and got the cake without anyone seeing him. He was very good at being sneaky but he got caught on purpose so people thought he wasn't. He knew he shouldn't pick this recording studio but it was only one he could get without paying for one.

"All right the next one is."

* * *

><p><strong>Who could it be? Plus America has some secrets. Why is this studio bad? Please tell my how I'm doing<strong>


	3. Japan

I** own nothing. Also I'm not doing all the words. By now you should know there will be a dad, mom, brother, and sister in that order so if you don't understand a word and I didn't put a trnslation then it is one of those words. Sorry about speling and grammer errors.**

* * *

><p>"All right the next one is me." Japan said. He went in and America started the music. "Were did the cake come from?"Said France. Now everyone saw the cake."I made it. Help yourself." Said America a little too quickly, but no one notice as they all backed away from the cake and said no.<p>

**Come on Chichiue , would you like to have some sake?**

**Hello Hahaue, hello Hahaue,**

**I can't seem to forget the taste**

**Of that nikujaga ****I ate so long ago**

"Your meat stew is good." Said China

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**My name is Japan**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Stare a while, there's Earth**

**Should that happen to be Earth**

**My name is Japan**

**Ah, a fabulous world,**

**That can be seen with a paintbrush**

**White rice is the best!**

**It's utterly splendid!**

**("While I emphasize modesty and courtesy,**

**someone humble like me can also sing cheerful songs.")**

"That is true. You sing great Japan." Said America.

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**My name is Japan**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Step back, there's Earth**

**Lie on your back, there's Earth**

**My name is Japan**

**Ah, in just one stew**

**A ****mother's****cooking moves you to tears**

**("Thin konnyaku is better.")**

China didn't answered the glances. He thought better not to know it was called devil's tongue jelly.

**On sunny days, I hide under**

**A parasol**

**Please Aniue ****[5]****, serve the tuna**

**After that, Aneue ****[6]****, I need more wasabi**

**Oi, oi, Ojii ****[7]****, let's make a pledge for peace**

America didn't say anything. He thought "_Why does every song have peace in it. It won't ever happen. I know that."_

**Yes, yes, you too, Bouya****[8]****. "For its sake, you as well."**

**Come on Chichiue, Would you like to have more sake?**

**Hello Hahaue, hello Hahaue**

**I can't seem to forget the taste**

**Of that nikujaga I ate so long ago.**

**The savory flavors of life**

**Are found in all four seasons!**

"That is confusing." America said. England responded with " He means it is that you can get it in all seasons." America nodded at that.

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**My name is Japan**

**Ah, a fabulous world**

**that can be seen with a paintbrush**

**White rice is the best!**

**It's utterly splendid!**

"That is right." Said China

**Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world**

**So long as there is soy sauce,**

**It'll be a peaceful trip!**

Japan stepped out. He saw the time and said "How about we go home?" Everyone agreed. All the nations are enjoying themselves. Even those who knew they were getting a song since they aren't mentioned or our popular. It was nice to all be in a room and no fighting.

America went to his Louisiana home. He hopes that no one notices that the studio is can't explain that without one of his biggest secrets being out. He can't handle keeping all these secrets not only his but the secrets that he know about other nations. Most don't even know that he know their secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this is in Louisiana. Well this is getting i<strong>**nteresting. America knows other nations secrets. How does he know that? What secrets does he know? Well you will see later, much later.**


	4. France

**I own nothing. I hope you people don't mind how short these are. I can't think of much to say plus I still need toa story. I like a story connecting all the fics. Also some chapter won't have any recordings happening. **

* * *

><p>The next day the nations were waiting for who is next. "France-san you are next." France got up and said "It would be the most beautiful one." Italy said "Go Big bother France." Once on the booth the music started.<p>

Ne ne Papa, wine s'il vous plaît

"Wine is good and he said please." Said Italy to his brother to prove some point. Suddenly wine appeared in France's hand. America mentally face palm. At this rate his secrets will be out.

Ne ne Maman, ne ne Maman

I can never forget those flavors

Of the pot-au-feu I ate so long ago

"French beef stew." Said Spain who know French from hanging with France a lot.

Draw a circle, it's the Earth,

Draw a circle, it's the Earth,

Draw a circle, it's the Earth,

I am France

Draw a circle it's the Earth,

Staring closely at the Earth,

Should it happen to be the Earth,

I am France

Ah, with just one brushstroke,

You can see all of the wonderful world

The beautiful lilies and chanson

No one knew what that meant.

Are lovers here

"Those relaxing, elegant cafés of yours,

I made them first, you know"

"They have been around for a long time you bloody frog. You just named them." Said England

Draw a circle it's the Earth,

Draw a circle it's the Earth,

Draw a circle it's the Earth,

I am France

Draw a circle it's the Earth,

The ever surprising, shocking Earth

Reclining back on the Earth,

I am France

Ah, from just one stew pot,

Comes the recipe of tear-worthy bliss ("With mustard seed and rock salt, okay?")

"Big Brother France's food is so good." Said Italy. Everyone agreed but some refused to admit it. Chough England Chough

And after fully enjoying dinner,

A Cabaret•night•show

Hé hé frère, beaujolais s'il vous plaît

"That is some good French wine." Said Prussia very angry like because he was disking beer.

While you're here sœur, will you pour some for me?

Oi oi pépère, harmony is the best

Hi hi bébé ("You're number one, too ")

Some people swear they saw a heart behind France

Ne ne papa, also bordeaux s'il vous plaît?

Ne ne maman, ne ne maman

I can never forget those flavors

Of the pot-au-feu I ate so long ago

The omelettes are fluffy and soft, at Mont Saint-Michel

"That is an island in France right?" said Liechtenstein. Many nodded. The former Allies and Axis just looked straight ahead.

Draw a circle it's the Earth,

Draw a circle it's the Earth,

Draw a circle it's the Earth,

I am France

Ah, with just one brushstroke,

You can see all of the wonderful world

The beautiful lilies and chanson

Are lovers here

Ah, throughout the whole world

Sleep recipes of happiness

Our opera and ballet here are the best

Please come and see

Now everyone knew there is a heart behind France.

When France came out Italy told him about the hearts behind him. "America where did you get this studio?" said France. America looked anywhere but France and said "I just found it. I don't know why all this stuff is happening." Everyone knows that was a lie even Italy. But they didn't press some they could get through the songs. "Next is…"

* * *

><p><strong>People now know this no ordinary studio. And America knows what is going on. So many much stuff happening. America is getting nevous. Oh the island is near Normany. So the former allies and axis don't like remembering that battle that happen there. France was affected but the song help distact his mind. Also the hearts appearing are from there since the website I got the lyrics had a heart next to it.<strong>


	5. China

**I own nothing. Sorry about France's lyrics not being bolded. **

* * *

><p>"Next is Sensei" said Japan. China got up but instead going into the booth he said "America you sure this booth won't kill anyone?" America groaned and said "Yes China. That booth won't kill you. Unless something outside this building causes a wall to fall on you; you are safe." China went in but still cautious. The music started.<p>

**Wei, wei, baba, lao jiu****please, aru!**

All the Asian nations agreed. Japan said "Think of it as wine."

**Wei, wei, mama, wei, wei mama,**

**I can't forget the taste**

**Of the chao fan****I had before, aru!**

"Yup, Sensei's fried rice is great." Said Taiwan.

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**

**I am China, aru**

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**

**Look closely, that's the earth**

**Or is it really the earth?**

**Am I China, aru?**

"Da, you are China. Are getting forgetful?" said Russia, surprising everyone by not asking China to become one with him. China is commonly asked the question along with America.

**Ah, this wonderful world**

**Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush**

**Crimson red**

**Is the symbol of luck, aru**

"The color of luck is green." said Ireland.

**"Make green tea with warm water, make red tea with hot water, that's the way to do it!"**

"Is there a difference?" asked America. England said "I'll explain later"

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**

**I am China, aru**

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**

**Suddenly! There was the earth**

**Hold your head up high, earth!**

**I am China, aru**

**Chinese hot pot is the recipe of happiness**

**That would makes you cry happy tears**

All of the Asian nations thought "_Sensei is letting his ego show." _

**"Strong fire is good"**

America didn't think that. He wonders if his fire has gone down as well.

**If we wake up early,**

**Let's do tai chi in the park!**

**Wei, wei, gege, bai jiu****please, aru?**

"He must mean wine since spirit makes no senses." said South Korea.

**And can you pour that for me, jiejie****]****?**

**Ni hao, yeye,****peace is best!**

**Ai, xiao baobao, "Pass the dish around, aru"**

**Wei, wei, baba, jiaozi as well please, aru**

"Dumplings are good." said Hong Kong. Some dumpling appered and the nations looked at America. He saw it and now is looking at a wall.

**Wei, wei, mama, wei, wei, mama**

**I can't forget the taste**

**Of the chao fan****I had before, aru!**

**The empress was in love with Peking opera**

**"Hao****]****!"**

(That means okay. Don't know how to make a character say this. No one in the story said this)

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**

**I am China, aru**

**Ah, this wonderful world**

**Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush**

**The receipt we got at the restaurant**

**Is actually a lottery!**

"That is a fortune cookie." said America.

**"Aiya!"**

**Ah, the recipe of happiness**

**Is sleeping in the centre of the earth**

**Let's come around, and together, everyone sing,**

**Hetalia!**

China came out with the dumplings and said "This booth is weird. Also you aren't getting any." Canada, that America noticed, said "Yay, you need to cut back on the food." Most nations agreed. America was sad he hasn't eaten anything in 3 month and then it was a quarter of an apple. "Next is..."

* * *

><p><strong>America not eating. At the rate the nations are going they will destrory AMerica without sending an army. He will get help soon. AFter he sings.<strong>


	6. Russia

**I own nothing. Thanks to all those who have followed and favorite this fanfiction. That means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p>"Next is um Russia-san." Said Japan. Russia got up and went into the booth. The music started.<p>

**Hey hey, папа, give me vodka**

"_Big surpise." _Thought America knowing that is was wise to not say a thing. He did have a brain.

**Hey hey, мама, hey hey, мама**

**The pirozhki****that I ate a long time ago,**

"That is an individual-sized baked or fried buns stuffed with a variety of fillings. It is very good." Said Ukraine.

**I can't ****forget****the taste of it**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**I am Russia**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Looking closely...(kolkolkolkol...)**

Everyone in the room but Russia's siblings slowly backed away.

**Or maybe it's the earth?**

**I am Russia**

**Ah, with just one stroke of paint,**

**A wonderful world can be seen**

**Winter in Siberia is super cold,**

**Below freezing**

"_I have no idea how people survive when heat came from fire." _Thought America, who was well known for hating cold weather. No one but England knows why.

**"I've always lived in a cold place, so I long for southern sea."**

"_Wow! I guess even Russia gets sick of the cold."_ Thought America while China thought "It_ must be very lonely up there. Wait why I am worrying about Ivan. WHY DID CALL HIM BY HIS HUMAN NAME."_

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**I am Russia**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Su!-ddenly, it's the earth**

Everyone was wondering why suddenly was said like that.

**The head held up high earth!**

**I am Russia**

**Ah, the ****food****I can't wait for**

"Russia you sound like America now." Said Cuba. Many agreed with him. America just sat there and looked at the roof. Only England was concern about America being quiet. He deiced he will ask after the recording was done.

**Is a recipe of happiness**

**"I'm excited!"**

**It follows the scent and starts to dance,**

**Matryoshka doll!**

Belarus said "You make good dolls Big Brother." Not asking him to marry her. It has decreased a lot lately. (A set of dolls of decreasing sizes placed one inside the other if you want to know.)

**Hey hey, брат, can I have some kvass**

" An non-alcoholic beverage made from black rye or rye bread" said Lithuania who had it before.

**And then, сестра,****make it into okroshka**

"A cold soup based on kvass or less often sour milk" said Ukraine.

**That's right, дедушка, peace is the best!**

**Yes yes, малыш, "You called? Fufufu..."**

"That sounds like what the frog or Spain would say." Said England. Spain replied "I'm not a pedophile. France and I only date people over 21."

**Hey hey, папа, can I have some borsch too**

**"**Soup usually containing beet as a foundation." Said Lithuania again having it before. Vodka suddenly appeared. It wasn't weird by now but the lyrics weren't right. Borsch was suppose to come.

**Hey hey, мама, hey hey, мама**

**The pirozhki that I ate a long time ago,**

**I can't forget the taste of it**

**The other name of caviar is black salmon roe!**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**I am Russia "Ufu~ "**

**Ah, with just one stroke of paint,**

**A wonderful world can be seen**

**Crossing the vast, vast land!**

**The Trans-Siberian Railway**

(Railway stretching across the eastern Russian province of Siberia)

**Ah, throughout this world**

**Sleeps the recipe of happiness**

**Take off the scarf, and the sunflowers,**

**Search for them**

Russia came out very happy. His culture was explained a lot and he hoped more people come. China he want a lot to come over. China made his heart beat fast and almost come out. Russia hoped that didn't happen. "Why did vodka come? I was thinking about vodka." Said Russia. It was soon discovered that all nations were thinking about that item that appeared when it happened. Japan explained he didn't think of anything but to get the song done quickly. Germany said he did think about cake but it never appeared. Then France said "America did that cake from yesterday come from the booth." America looked down. That was all that needed to be done to get an answer. "America-san why didn't you tell us that?" asked Japan. America didn't answer. After 5 minutes of silence they gave up on questions for now. "Next is .."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Russia has a crush on China. I figured Russia wouldn't know what love is. Also yes a reason on why America hates the cold will happen. It is werid. I'lll admit that. I just thought it. Trust me when I say this a lot of background will be disscused. Mostly America but others will be brought up. Hope you like. <strong>


	7. England

**I own nothing. To 5862-senbonzakura here is England's song. Hope you like. Tell me what you think. Please read the bottom. Wow over a thousand words. I'm proud of myself. **

* * *

><p>"Next is England-san." Said Japan. England said "I don't sing." America looked at England weird. Scotland said "The Kirkland's aren't known for good singing." The other UK brothers agreed. America suddenly grabbed England and took him into a room that was sound proof. America said "You are the best singer I know. I remember the lullabies you sung to me when I was a colony." England was surprised. Not only the person he crushed on said he was the best singer he knew but he remember the songs he sung to America. America gave England the puppy-dog eyes and said "Please Iggy, sing for me. It would make me so happy." England couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes from America. Only America he fell for. Plus the nickname saved for only them, he couldn't say no. So he nodded. They went out and England went into the booth. America was happy. He hadn't heard England sing since he was little. The UK brothers were hoping that their little brother didn't make a fool of himself. Since they now had a good relationship they care for each other. They still made fun of each other but no malice behind it. A certain nation brought them together. The music started and everyone but America was surpised.<p>

**Hey, hey Daddy, give me some rum**

England could sing.

**Hey, hey Mummy, hey hey Mummy**

**I can't forget the taste**

**Of that pudding I ate a while back**

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth**

**I am England**

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth**

**Stare a while, there's the Earth**

**Should that happen to be the Earth**

**I am England**

**Ah, a wonderful world,**

**That can only be seen with a paintbrush**

**Hop on the Tube, shaped like a pencil**

"That is like the subway here." Said Canada to America thinking his silence met he didn't know what the Tube was. What Canada didn't know but America was lost in England's voiced. HE hated his weakness to accents.

**England**

**("I know you all say that I can't cook,**

**but I just do it on purpose!")**

"Right England." Said France. The entire nations who were listening agreed. America heard it but stayed quit. He hated England scones but the rest weren't bad. He just said he hated it so he couldn't hurt England again by getting to close to him.

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth**

**I am England**

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth**

**Step back, there's the Earth**

**Lie on your back, and there's the Earth**

**I am the United Kingdom!**

**The oven acquaints you**

**With the fragrant recipe to happiness**

**("It brings out the taste of irony.")**

"I think actual iron would taste better than your food." Said Romano

**The chilly winter is in full bloom,**

**Fireworks!**

That was random thought everyone but America.

**Hey hey brother, give me some tea**

**And next, sister, can you pour it in for me?**

**Oy, oy Grandpa, peace is the best**

**Yes, yes Baby, "I think I'm seeing something"**

**Hey, Hey Daddy, have some gin too**

If you are thinking some alcohol appeared in the booth then you are right. England put it on the ground while adding asking about the booth to list of what to ask America about.

**Hey, hey, Mummy, hey hey Mummy,**

**I can't forget the taste**

**Of that pudding I ate a while back**

**My tattoo really hurts,**

**But it's a hot six-string!**

"You have a tattoo of a guitar on you!" shouted Southern Ireland. A lot of others nations were confused by this too. England cursed in his mind. How in the world did the writers know that, England wills never know. Japan never knew so he couldn't have told.

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth.**

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth.**

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth.**

**I am the United Kingdom!**

**Ah, a wonderful world**

**That can only be seen with a paintbrush**

**My next-door neighbor is a ghost,**

America lost in Eland singing didn't react to the word ghost. Nations wonder why he was scared of ghost so much. Like his hatred to the cold only England knew why.

**England**

**Ah, throughout the world,**

**Sleeps a recipe of joy**

**Today my luck is at its best,**

**I cannot be beaten!**

England came out and set the alcohol down. America came up to him and said "Thanks I- England. You have the best singing voice I know of. Well, its past noon and I haven't eaten so I'm going to get something to eat. Hey, England if you want to come with me I'll be at that resonant I told you about yesterday." America was glad he said England instead of Iggy. Iggy was only for when England and him were alone. England left shortly after. He was happy to have time alone with America. The other nations left for lunch. Canada said, to the UK brother when asked about England's singing, "I didn't know. I guess he only sung for Alfred. That would be why America was happy that England was singing. America and England were close before you know." They left it at that. Though many nations were planning to have a chat with America about the booth when recording was done for today.

* * *

><p><strong>America has a little time left for his sercets. Now his fear of ghost will be explained. In my headcannon Iggy is a nickname that America only says to England and the room is empty. Also do you guys want a fanfiction about how England and his brother got to being a good family? If you couldn't tell America helped me in the reviews please.<strong>


	8. America

**I own nothing. Hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Everyone came back from lunch. "America–san you are next." Said Japan. America said(read yell) "ALL RIGHT! TIME FOR THE HERO." England said "You git, get in the booth." America bounced into the booth while thinking "<em>I hope Arthur likes it. I know he sings well<em>." The music started but soon words that weren't in America's voice were heard.

**[Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands**

**Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands]**

Everyone was confused. Canada said "Why does he get that?" No one hear him but Prussia who said "Don't know, Birdie.´

**Hey hey daddy, get me a cola**

**Hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy**

**That freshly-baked apple pie,**

**I will never forget the taste of it!"**

"I would have thought it would be burgers." Said France. Everyone agreed except England. England said "He does like other things and apple pie is considered really American." All were surprise that America ate other food. "Is that pie in their?" said France. In the booth was pie America didn't see it.

**Draw a circle, it's the Earth,**

**Draw a circle, it's the Earth,**

**Draw a circle, it's the Earth,**

**I am America**

**Draw a circle, it's the Earth,**

**Looking closely, it's the Earth**

**Or maybe, it's the Earth**

**I am the hero**

"An idiot is what you are." Said Romano. Unknown to anyone, America heard that. England said "He tries his best. He does do well." Remembering what America did for his brothers and him. America was happy that his crush defended him.

**Ah, with just one brushstroke,**

**You can see all of the wonderful world**

**Where the beef and dreams are both supersized!**

**America**

"The meal sizes are really big here." Said Japan remembering the fries he ordered. England thought "_He does dream big. I'm not surprise. He always dreamed big_ _ever since he was a child. That is why nightmares scared him, when he was little, so much since all are really real like."_

**"To express the multi-colored world through sweets is the very proof of a hero!"**

'Sweets don't make you a hero, comrade. You should become one with Russia, da?" said Russia. In which America shocked his head.

**Draw a circle, it's the Earth,**

**Draw a circle, it's the Earth,**

**Draw a circle, it's the Earth,**

**I am America**

**Draw a circle, it's the Earth,**

**The ever surprising, shocking Earth**

"The world is changing." Said Austria thinking about all the changes in just a two hundred or years. He thinks that is why America grew up so fast because of the changes that happened.

**Laid back down upon the Earth,**

**I am the hero**

**Plenty of butter**

**Makes tummy-filling recipes**

**"I like fatty food!"**

"You always do. Go on a diet!" Yelled Switzerland. Romano, France, Canada, Russia, China, and Cuba all nodded. Most others silently agreed.

**From tomorrow, I'll go ****lose weight****at the gym**

**America**

"Righttttttttt. You will." Said Switzerland Romano, France, Canada, Russia, China, and Cuba. America's self-esteem is non-existing by now.

**Yeah, yeah, brother, get me a cola**

**While you're here, sister, could you pour some for me?**

**Oy, oy, grandpa, peace is number one!**

"_You can't get peace even in ones selves." _Thought America.. With everything being said he wanted to cry but knew he can't in front of people. At this point America notice the pie.

**Sweet baby, "I'm floating in space"**

**Hey, hey, daddy, gimme some chicken too**

**Mommy!**

**That freshly-baked apple pie,**

**I will never forget the taste of it!**

**Baseball, American football, and, in winter, ice hockey!**

**"Basketball's hot too!"**

"Hockey is my thing!" yelled Canada which was a regular voice. Everyone heard him and was surprise to see him.

**"Amazing"**

**Draw a circle, it's the Earth,**

**Draw a circle, it's the Earth,**

**Draw a circle, it's the Earth,**

**I am America**

**Ah, with just one brushstroke,**

**You can see all of the wonderful world**

**Where Lady Liberty's mouth is three feet wide!**

"Is is? I have to check." Said France

**America  
>Ah, throughout the whole world<strong>

**Sleep many recipes of happiness**

**Pushing forward with a hot dog in hand!**

"_Why a hot dog_?" all the nations thought.

**America**

America left the booth. He at first just stands there looking at the nations. He then ran out of the room. Everyone was shocked. America looked sad when he left. England ran after him. England knows America won't cry in front of anyone. He had been that way since he was a colony. The problem was it builds up until it can't be contained anymore. Everything said today was hard. During lunch America didn't eat anything he just made it look like he was eating. England knows what will happen. It is like that one day when America was a colony. England then started noticing senses of when America reaches his breaking point. England couldn't lately because of all the work his boos put on him. But this time, England will help and not just hope. America will get help and everyone who said anything mean will pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting good. Next chapter will have no song. In my headcanon America dreams are so real like that he had a hard time telling what was real or not. He now knows when he is dreaming all the time. Only during a big crisis in his country could cause him to not know when he is asleep. Also you will find out what happened with America as a colony. Tell me if you want a fanfiction about what happened. I will tell but it will compy and only be from England's view but you will get what happen.<strong>


	9. Asking for help and Remembering the past

**I own nothing. The bold italics are the past. Hope you like.**

* * *

><p>America didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He was glad that no one was in the street since he was running at a speed that even the fastest<p>

person in the world would have a hard time catching up. He suddenly was in a park. No one was there for any reason but America didn't care, He went under

tree, curled into a ball and cried. Not even 10 minutes passed and England came to the park. He was worn out but he didn't care. All he cared right now was

to find Alfred. He saw Alfred under a big tree crying. England was glad that America was okay. **_"Alfred, come on wake up. This isn't funny at all."_** That

day still haunts him. England went up to America. America didn't know anyone was there until he was pulled into hug. "Alfred, I know you are upset but don't

listento them." Said England looking at America that said it was okay to cry. America got the message and let the tears come out. After an hour, America

calm asked "When did you last eat and what. Don't lie to me Alfred, please. I don't want a repeat of that day. **_England was in a panic. He _**

**_couldn't take Alfred to a doctor because he should be dead now. SO much blood and Alfred didn't heal at all._** America said "3 month ago and a

quarter of an apple." England cringed. He didn't think it was that bad. He was going to yelling at many nations once he got back and the magic curses might

be used. "Alfred you need to eat. I will help but you need to trust me." America responded "I always trusted you. You are the only person I can trust right now, not even my

now, not even my brother." England had mixed feeling about that statement. He was happy Alfred trusted him but sad that not even Canada, Alfred's

brother, could be trusted. "I know he is invisible but he had it easy. No one hates him. Everyone hates me. I try my best to be a hero but I can't do it. Heroes

don't exist, not even peace exists. It is impossible, even in yourself." America said getting more frantic by the second. He was breathing heavy now. **_Seeing _**

**_Alfred like this was nerve racking to England_**. **_He didn't see how upset Alfred was and now this happens. The wounds are now closed. England _**

**_vowed that he will help America next time he gets upset so this didn't happen again. _**That day flashed in England mind "That isn't true. People and

nations do care about you. Heroes and peace do exist and you will be that hero that brings peace." Said England. America didn't believe but was happy that

Arthur thought that. "Iggy I promise that I will get better but I need your help." asked America. England was glad. America asking for help was rare. Even

when America was little he rarely asked for help. he found excuses as to why he needed to be near England. England said "Of course Alfred. I will help. I will

be by your side forever." After that they went back to America's house. Once they went into the bed room and hit the bed America was asleep. He curled up

next to England. For once in a long time America had peaceful dreams. England was glad he will help America get better. **_Once Alfred woke up, England _**

**_kept him in eye sight all the time. Anything that he could hurt himself with it was hidden. England knew he couldn't say forever but he will _**

**_stay as long as it takes to make sure Alfred never do that again. Alfred will know how much England cared for him. _**England was glad what could

have happed was avoid and was only starving himself. He called France and said very angry "Come to America's house. Bring the others. Be quiet. Also tell

Canada he is in big trouble." and hung up before France could answer. England waited for them to arrive. He couldn't yell but his quits angry voice is 10 times

scarier than him yelling. The nations will get England's fury. Even though he was in love with Alfred and no longer his brother but he still had his protective

instants. They were always strong around Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys couldn't tell America got so upset that he got depressed and tried to kill himself. He found lost the will to live so much that his wounds wouldn't heal. England is mad. Next chapter has no songs but don't worry the one ater that one will be a song. Please tell me if you want a fanfiction about what happened that day. Don't worry America will gwt better.<strong>


	10. The nations find out

**I am back. Sorry about the long wait but I had lost on my plate for a long time and then I got sick. Don't worry songs will return in the next chapter. Iown nothing. Sorry for spelling and grammer errors.**

* * *

><p>All the nations were at America's house. They were all looking anywhere but England's eye because his glare could kill them. "So, as of right now I can't yell at you guys now because I don't want to wake Alfred up." The nations were now really nervous. Nation's only say their human name with people they are close too if no humans are around. They don't use them in a big group, like this, too. Canada asked quietly "Is America o.k.? Also, why am I in trouble?" He used his brother's nation name knowing England wouldn't be happy if said Alfred. England's glare increased, if possible. He said "He is fine. Luckily, it won't be as bad as last time. You are in trouble because you do nothing to help your brother. I know people don't see you much but you can still talk to him afterwards. Plus you even join in making fun of him. He may not see you often but very well if someone hurts you; he will be fighting anyone no questions asked." "I never thought that he was not happy. It is just joking. What did mean last-"Before Canada could finish "You didn't think he wasn't happy? You are his brother and see many things so tell how much has he eaten.' Canada thought about it and realizes at the meeting Alfred didn't bring any food.<p>

But before he could answer England said "He has not eaten in 3 months and that was a quarter of an apple. He told me that. So this is the result of your joking. You guys all sicken me. I don't tell him he fat. I may tell him to change your diet but I told him I am worried about his health. Also, Canada he said he couldn't trust you." Canada was taken back. He physically took a step back. His brother didn't trust him. Did he really push his brother that far away? They promised after the War of 1812 that they would get along so they didn't end up like the UK brothers. The other nations were surprised by this. Some of them were evening silently crying. The ones who regularly insulted him were feeling really guilty even Cuba. France the only one who could found his voice asked "You said something about his before? Is it too much to ask what you meant?"

England sighed and said "It was a few year before the 7 years war. America went through his crazy growth stage a decade or 2 ago. He was acting weird. I only was back from my country 2 days and I noticed how thin he was. He wasn't eating at all. I notice one of my enchanted knives was missing. I was looking for it when I noticed the smell of blood and a lot of it. I went outside and I saw Alfred bleeding. I saw the knife in his hand. He healed eventually but after 2 months in a coma. He told me he thought I didn't him because I was always away. I learned quickly that he will do 1 of 2 things when he is depressed. He will be really quiet like today. He could also turn up his hero talk. His hero talk is a way to hide his really feelings. He did believe in heroes." Everyone was thinking the same thing "DID". England saw that and responded "He said that heroes and peace don't exist." Scotland said "America said that. But . . ." he could think what to say. No one in the room did. England nodded. France asked "So he is okay. By that I mean he hasn't done any self-harm."

England responded "No he hasn't. Listen I will talk (yell) to you guys later. I will be taking care of Alfred. I songs are going to be postponed until Alfred is back to normal weight. I hope you guys feel awful. Even those who said nothing, you guys didn't defend him. At least I tried. Japan, Lithuania he sees you two as his 2 best friends. Why didn't you help him? Don't answer just leave and think about everything." All the nations left. Japan and Lithuania was the second to last people to leave. They hated themselves right now for not helping their best friend. They were crying. France and Canada were last to leave. France may have didn't get America he did have some protective instincts in him. Canada left with tears in his eyes. After they left, England cuddled down so he was lying next to Alfred. He didn't want to leave and risk Alfred waking up. He will get better. Once that happened, many nations will get yelled at. In private because he knows Alfred wouldn't want that. He fell asleep not long after that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the nations have found out a part of America's past. England is mad. The next chapter will be a couple of months. I will tell you the chibi's are next and yes magic will be involved. I will say this England and Norway will be doing magic but also a mystery person as well. <strong>


	11. Chibitalia

**I own nothing. Sorry for the spelling and grammer errors. A time skip has happened. I hope no one mings the no song chapter. I want to do a recording song fic but I wanted a story so I put the two together to get a plot. **

* * *

><p>A few months have past and England has decided that America is well enough to be out for a long time but America is not leaving England's side. He has spoke (read yell) with many nations when America was asleep. He has forgiven many of them but a few he still can't stand. They are Cuba, Russia, and China. The first day back of recording is the first day many of the nations have seen America. Only Canada and France has seen him and they were the first to be forgiven. Many wanted to talk to America but one look from England said it was best not to. Japan felt guilty for not doing anything, decided to call England later to see if he could talk to America later. He went to read the name of who will be singing next but froze when he saw the name. Everyone noticed and was confused. Japan kept looking back from the name to Italy. Finally Germany asked "Japan is there a problem?" Japan responded "Yes. The name of the person to sing next is Chibitalia. That is Italy when he was young. How are we going get the kid version Italy?" Everyone including Japan was wondering about the sanity of the song writers. They didn't realized that the writers were thinking the voiced actors were going to sing not the actually nation. Soon England came up with an idea. He suggested "How about I use my magic and turn Italy back into their kid form? " Many were wary of this since England magic didn't always worked the way it was supposed to. In the end, everyone reluctantly agreed to it because they needed to get the songs done. They forgot that Norway and Romania also regally practiced magic and were much better at magic. England got out his wand and said some words under his breath. A light came from Italy and soon his chibi was there. Hungary squealed loudly and hugged Italy. Only America noticed that Germany was looking at Italy with a look of knowing eyes. Germany thought<em> "Man it has been a long time since Italy has worn a dress. He really looks like<em> a_ girl. Gilbert is looking at Austria and Hungary with longing. He wants to tell them but I can't risk it." _Prussia did want to tell the people he saw as brother and sister his secrets. He knows how much it hurt them and Italy the most but he made a promise to never tell without permission. Chibitalia went into the booth. It somehow set it up for a child. No one commented, fearing England's wrath. Music filled the room.

**Hey, hey, will we have pasta at meals?**

No change their everyone thought.

**Hey, hey, Mamma, hey, hey, Mamma**

**From the time I ate bolognese**

**I can't forget the taste~**

**Draw a circle, There's the earth**

**Draw a circle, ****There's the earth**

**Draw a circle, ****There's the earth**

**I am Chibitalia!**

**Draw a circle, ****There's the earth**

**Looking closely, ****There's the earth**

**Or maybe, ****There's the earth**

**I am Chibitalia!**

**Ah, the beautiful world**

**That can be seen with one stroke of a paintbrush**

**On Grandpa Rome's lap,**

_"__You were always the favorite." _Spain pulled him close knowing Grandpa Rome was a sore topic. Romano apprentices it. Not that will admit it.

**I'll paint!**

**"Drawing pictures is fun...**

**Somehow, it's a very Renaissance feeling..."**

"Weird that is a line in the show. It is wired to see a line from the show in the song unless it is a character's catchphrase." Said Japan.

**Draw a circle, There's the earth**

**Draw a circle, ****There's the earth**

**Draw a circle, ****There's the earth**

**I am Chibitalia!**

**Draw a circle, There's the earth**

**The world that looks like a ball!**

**The world that goes "pon pon"!**

"How does that work? The world doesn't go Pon Pon?" asked America who talked to someone other than his family that day. Many were surprise. Japan, seeing the look it was o.k. to talk to America from England said "I don't know. It was maybe a view from back then but I didn't write the song nor did Italy." America nodded.

**I am Chibitalia!**

**Ah, because of my clumsiness,**

**I often get scolded, but...**

Austria remembered that. He got yelled at by Hungary for being to strict.

**Austria's piano performance,**

**I love it!**

He was happy for that. He did play the piano very good. He could just see his piano. Actually he did see it. It was on the booth. It was the same one that went strangely went missing centuries ago. How did it end up hear? Many others were surprised; they suppressed the agued to look at America.

**"Hey, hey, will we have some pasta?**

**Huh? We won't? Why, why?**

Many laugh at that. Austria just said "We didn't have the right restores to make pasta or any cheives that could make it"

**Well then, Grandpa, peace is good, right?**

Germany thought "_Weird a war built guy like him wanted peace. Yet again I thought the same for America and well he hates war." _

**Being covered in scars is...**

**NOOOOO~!**

_"__I remember he hates fighting and scars because he saw the ones on his Grandpa. He really didn't want me to go to war. I'm just glad for the many chances I got to be with him" _Germany thought.

**I tried wearing Hungary's clothes!**

Hungary thought how cut they were. She was trying to get Holy Rome to confess his love to Italy. She just noticed how similar Germany and Holy Rome were to each other.

**Holy Roman, look, look! Does it suit me?**

Only America and Prussia saw the blush Germany got when he heard that line.

**Haa...Isn't there any pasta around?**

**Huh? In a place like that, a meal...**

**Let's eat~!**

**Huh? ...Ah... Horrible"**

"_Sorry I can't cook much. I'm glad I learned." _Germany thought.

**Draw a circle, There's the earth**

**Draw a circle, ****There's the earth**

**Draw a circle, ****There's the earth**

**I am Chibitalia!**

**Ah, the beautiful world**

**That can be seen with one stroke of a paintbrush**

**The memories of me and Holy Roman**

**Are the best**

Germany got a sad look on his face but only a second before he covered it up.

**"****We'll definitely meet again!"**

"_No you didn't" _France thought. He felt guilty for killing his little brother's crush. Plus he was one of his best friend's little brother. France them thought were Germany came from.

**Ah, you use**

**The deck brush I gave you!  
>You're going far, far away<strong>

**And it'll go with you**

**"I'll be waiting with lots of sweets, okay?"**

"_Can't believe Italy waited for so long." _Thought Germany

Chibitalia came out. A new problem came now with turning him back.

* * *

><p><strong>If you thought that Germany is Holy Rome then you are right. Yes he remamber everything. Don't worry it will explained why he doesn't tell anyone. In my headcanon, many nations can do magic. It is just that the magic trio are the ones that do it regually. <strong>


	12. Prussia

**I own nothing. Sorry for all speling and grammer errors. **

* * *

><p>"So can you turn my brother back?" Romano asked while trying not to get on England's bad side. The little um from England told the answer was a no. America just remember "Doesn't Norway know magic." Norway heard that and said "I do. I can turn him back." He went forward and muttered the spell. A big burst of magic came by and sent all the nation flying. "Sorry but since I didn't cast the spell, a back fire happens like that." Norway explained as to why that happened. Japan's music went flying. Some nations were helping him pick them up. Germany saw one of the songs, he went wide eyed, and grabbed it and folds it up and put it in his shirt. Only America saw it. After a while the songs were collected and the decided that one more will be recorded today because of the time the spell took. "Prussia you have one." Said Japan. He then saw the note make sure that Italy, Germany, Japan, France, America and England songs are done before doing Prussia's song. Prussia said "Of course since I am awesome." He went into the booth and the music stared.<p>

**Italy:****"Draw a circle it's the earth, draw a circle it's the earth, Draw-"**

"Why is my song in Prussia's song?" said Italy. No one knew, not even Prussia who looked confused.

**"Hmm?"**

**Germany:****" - I am Germany! Dr-"**

Now Germany's song

**"Ah! It's West!"**

**Japan:****"- Could it be the earth? I'm Japa-"**

**France:****"- I am France! Draw a circle it's the earth-"**

**America:****"- eams are all supersized! Ame-"**

**England:****"- Could it be the earth? I'm Engla-"**

"Now that note made sense.' Said Japan. When saw the confused looks he explained "Song was a note that said not to do this song before Italy, Germany, Japan, France, America and England's song was done."

**"This kinda looks like fun! Okay, I'll try it too and see!"**

"You already were going to do this." Said Austria and Hungary.

**Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier!**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth**

**Everybody follow with me,**

**It's the awesome me!**

_"__Why am I not surprised? He never changes." _thought Austria, Hungary, and Germany.

**"Iiiiyaahaaa~~"**

**Draw a circle, little bird**

**When did it get there, little bird**

**Chirping on my head,**

**It's cute!**

"Is he talking about Gilbird?" asked Italy He got a nod from Germany

**I draw the earth**

**The awesome! Me!**

**Whether you're sure or not,**

**I'm Prussia**

"No one could not know who you are, you yell your name every chance you get." Said Austria.

**Aah, that little ****guy who's****chirping,**

**I'm going to pet it**

**Feels so good!**

**I just can't stand it!**

**("Aaahh ahhh~ Feels so good!")**

He is really petting Gilbird. While the other nations were thinking that the bird went in to booth without anyone noticing, Germany knew his brother didn't bring his bird with him.

**The universe's here because I'm here**

**The galaxy's here because I'm here**

"You weren't here first!" yelled Hungary

**Endless awesomeness,**

**I'm Prussia!**

**Hnhnhnhnhn~**

**Draw a circle, hnhnhn**

**All of a sudden, hnhnhn**

**Proudly, hnhnhn**

**I'm a hunk!**

Hungary was going to kill Prussia right there went she saw a note with a flash drivee attached to it on the floor. It read "Don't kill Prussia. You and Austria don't know a lot about him as you two think. Watch the video. It will show you a lot of info." She gave the note to Austria and decided to watch it later.

**Aah, that young master over there,**

**That guy is super stingy**

**Don't be fooled-**

**Don't be fooled-!**

Everyone but Austria was confused. He didn't mention that was Prussia's nickname for him was.

**"Hey hey old man Fritz,**

**Even though I'm always fighting, please watch over me**

The nations swore they all saw a ghost appear behind Prussia. Austria knew that was Fritz since he was the only person to have seen Fritz beside Holy Rome.

**The diaries that I write everyday without fail**

**The memories that are all buried in the bookshelves**

**I was so cute when I was little!"**

Many nations except America, Germany, and Japan were surprised. Japan saw the diaries and it was in the show. Prussia didn't care that it was out he had a diary. It was well hidden so no one could find it.

**"But seriously, cleaning up is so much trouble!**

"That is why I clean so much" said Germany.

**Hey hey Mutti,**

**Hey hey Mutti,**

**Königsberger Klopse,**

"That is a meatball in white sauce with capers. It was named after a Prussian city. It is a highlight of Eastern Germany's cuisine." Said Germany.

**I just can't forget the taste of it!"**

**Mixing together lemon rind and anchovies, that's the secret!**

(**_Don't know if this is true but anchovies are traditionally in it" (AN)_**

**"Kesesesese! Being alone is so much fun!**

"_No it is not. Whatever the writers thought that was wrong. I would go crazy if I was alone. It has been like that since Germania was alive. It has increase when I was "living" with Russia" _thought Prussia.

**Let me put today into the diary of the awesome me before I forget!**

**"Bird Month *Piyo* Day", I was so cool when I was singing**

**Okay! It's the best diary entry!"**

"A month and day are two different things" said Romano.

**Let me give myself**

**The awesome me honor award**

**Seize glory**

**Seize the earth**

"He is really is a narcissist." Said Austria. Prussia heard that and was upset by what he heard but kept up a happy face.

**Nonstop, it's the earth**

**Nonstop, it's me-arth**

**It's the highest climatic awesomeness!**

**It's Prussia!**

**It's the awesome me!**

**"So much fun! But I'm tired! I'm going to rest now~**

**To the last, I'm so cool!"**

It was done. Prussia left the booth. He was surprised by no frying pans coming his way but he wasn't complaining. "Hey Birdie, why don't we get some dinner?" asked Prussia but he brought Canada along without waiting for an answer. The nations left one by one. England was ready to bring America home but Alfred whispered something into his ear. Arthur agreed. He learned a lot while taking care of Alfred. He knows a lot about other nations to be more specific. He never knew how much secrets Alfred is keeping. He did get Alfred to agree to let the secrets out. They were really holding him down. They saw Germany up ahead. Italy wasn't with him because Romano was demanding Italy stay with him to make sure no weird magic stuff happened. (He wanted time with his brother.) America went up and said "So whose song did you steal?' Germany answered with "I stole no one's song." America responded with "I saw you." "Can you not tell anyone that?" Germany gave up. He saw that look in America's eyes that said he would back down. He really thought no one saw. America got a smirk on his face and responded "Sure. The only other person who knows is England. Let me tell you who I think you stole." He whispered into Germany's ear. Germany went wide eye. "_How could he have known? I can't deny it; they saw my eyes widen."_ He nodded. America said "I know why too" Again he whispered into Germany's ear. He also whispered how he can be sure how this info wouldn't get out. Germany agreed. He couldn't do anything else. Italy couldn't know. He was now wondering how America could have known. Back in the hotel Austria and Hungary put the flashdrive onto the computer. They clicked on the video, which was the only thing on it, and pressed play.

* * *

><p><strong>America knows a lot of info. What would AMerica make Germany do to keep his sercret safe? What is on the video? WHo filmed it? Have to wait til next chapter to fing that info out. Germnay stole Holy Rome's song if you didn't catch it. I kniw many of you guys no it but just in case. Man 2 people faking being happy. Who next?<strong>


	13. Holy Roman Empire

**I own nothing. Sorry for spelling and grammer errors. The song more focuss on Italy so not much of the other nations but I make up for by adding backstory for Prussia. Hope yor enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Three figures were sneaking into a recording studio. One figure was on the phone. After a nod the figure hung up. The figure said "It is safe to enter." The three entered the building. After some time has gone by, the figures leave. They leave with one saying "Question will be asked." Another went on the phone; neither of the other two knew who was on the other end. In the hotel Austria and Hungary were shocked at the video. The video was Prussia and he was drunk. They didn't know who he was talking. Prussia said<strong> "Why can't Austria and Hungary see me as a family member. I see them as a brother and sister. They hate me. I know I give them reason to but it just a sibling having fun with his siblings. We were friends back when kids but things were changed. I don't even know why I am here. I should just leave and never come back, but if I do that I will lose my mind. I could never handle being alone and after the Russia incident, it has gotten worse."<strong> The video continues with other drunken Prussia moments and what he said. The pair neither knew this is what Prussia thought. They wondered who recorded this. America, Denmark, France, Spain, England, and Germany were the ones who regularly drunk with him so it had to one of them. They didn't worry about that for long. Both went to asleep knowing they will talk with Prussia tomorrow. The morning has arrived. As the last nations entered the room, Japan was setting up the music. He notices something weird. He saw a song was already recorded from late last night. He stated "That is weird." The nations looked at Japan. Taiwan said "What is it brother?" Japan said "A song has been recorded last night but no one was supposed to be here at the time the recording to place." The all but three nations were wondering who recorded. Finally Greece, who was awake he was too interested in the song, said "Just play the song so we know who did it or look at the cameras that are in here." Japan started to play the music since that was easier to see who sung. The music started but as soon as the first line was sung many nations were surprised who it was. Prussia, Austria, Hungary and Italy were the most surprised.

**Oi oi, Vati, I love that child**

The person singing was Holy Rome who was dead.**  
><strong>**Oi oi, Mutti, listen to this, Mutti  
>The deck brush that child gave to me<br>Is the thing I treasure most  
><strong>Italy was surprised. He was glad Holy Rome cared about his brush. **  
><strong>**Draw a circle for the world  
>Draw a circle for the world<br>Draw a circle for the world  
>I'm the Holy Roman Empire<strong>

**Draw a circle for the world**  
><strong>Take a good stare at the world<strong>  
><strong>Could it be the world?<strong>  
><strong>I'm the Holy Roman Empire<strong>

**Aah, with just a stroke of a paintbrush**  
><strong>A wonderful world can be seen<strong>  
><strong>All kinds of people come and go<strong>  
><strong>From my house<strong>

**"O-Oi, Italy..."**  
><strong>"Won't you join me and become the Roman Empire?"<strong>

Italy at this point was crying. He was crying into Germany shoulder. Prussia was giving Germany a weird look that everyone saw. **  
><strong>**  
>Draw a circle for the world<br>Draw a circle for the world  
>Draw a circle for the world<br>I'm the Holy Roman Empire**

**Draw a circle for the world**  
><strong>The happy world<strong>  
><strong>The spinning, tumbling world<strong>  
><strong>I'm the Holy Roman Empire<strong>

**Aah, I remember**  
><strong>The time I spent together with that child<strong>  
><strong>Sorry I made you eat<strong>  
><strong>That bad food<strong>

"You don't need to apologized." Said Italy Germany thought "_I do" _**  
><strong>**  
>"Even though you run away when I follow,"<br>"You follow me when I run away"  
>"I've always loved that child since the 900's"<strong>

Italy was just a crying mess now. He thought "_He loved me that long. Am I cheating on him for loving Germany?"_ **  
><strong>**  
>That's right, Vati, I'm not lying<br>Naa naa, Mutti, listen to this, Mutti  
>The deck brush that child gave to me<br>Is the thing I treasure most**

**"Italy, I love you!"**  
><strong>"I love you!"<strong>  
><strong>"No matter what...I love you..."<strong>

Italy couldn't say a thing. He just couldn't believe what is happening. **  
><strong>**  
>Draw a circle for the world<br>The sorrowful world  
>The 'I want to see you', world<br>I'm the Holy Roman Empire**

**Aah, a world that shines further with light**  
><strong>The more I think about it<strong>  
><strong>Until the fighting's over,<strong>  
><strong>I'll endure<strong>

**Aah, I'll never forget**  
><strong>The warmth of that child's hand<strong>  
><strong>No matter how many years pass, of all the world,<strong>  
><strong>I love you the most<strong>

Prussia thought "_I'm talking to Germany after this recording day has ended." _Italy got up and ran so no could see him. Austria and Hungary went after him. Prussia looked at Germany weirdly but left to see Italy after Germany got up. The other nations were shocked how someone who was dead sang. Plus why did Prussia looked at Germany like he knew what why Holy Rome was singing. France was upset since he killed Holy Rome. "France it wasn't your fault he is dead. No one blames who; not even Prussia who was the older brother of Holy Rome" said England in the most sincere way. France smiled it was rare to hear his name from England's mouth. "I know. Thanks. I thing I speak for everyone when I say I want to know how that is possible." Everyone in the room nodded. No one said a thing since no one knew anything. England send a telepathic message to America "**_I don't think it was a good idea to make Germany sing. Also how did turn him back? You can't do magic anymore." _**America responded "**_It is for the best. This will force Germany to tell Italy the truth which he should I know someone. I will not answer who it is so, don't ask._**"

* * *

><p><strong>I will tell you who is next this time. It is Poland and Lithuania. Also I people with magic can talk to people though their minds. Next chapter will have a GerIta moment on it. Italy won't find out Germany's serect just yet. Also America came up with a good idea. Prussia is confused along with everyone else. Who does America know that can do magic that isn't one of the nations? Oh and yes Austria and Hungary will talk with Prussia. <strong>


	14. Poland

**I own nothing. Sorry for speling and grammer errors. **

* * *

><p>Italy was outside. Austria and Hungary went to him first with Germany and Prussia in hearing distance. "Italy please don't be upset." Said Hungary. "How can I not? My first crush someone came bad from the dead to record a song and it he said he loved me and has for many years." Italy said. Austria said, "I don't think Holy Rome would want you be sad. Both of you knew that nations that looked that young back then had a low chance to live long." Prussia said "Italy you need to know that Holy Rome wants you to be happy, I never hung out with him once I left for war and I regret it but I do know he cares for you. I think he might have came back to tell you to move on." "You think so?" said Italy in a weak voice Prussia just nodded. Germany came up and hugged Italy. He said "I never knew Holy Rome but you shouldn't let his death bring you this sadness. You have many friends with you to help you." Italy was happy and said "Okay. I know the best way to prove I have move on." Germany had a true smile on his face while saying "What is it?" Italy didn't say anything; he just kiss Germany on the lips. Germany was caught by surprised at first but quickly kissed back. When the kiss was broken Italy said "I love you Ludwig. I just never said or act on it because I couldn't move on from Holy Rome." Germany has never been happier. He just said "I love you too, Feli." They went inside holding hands. Before Prussia could go inside, Austria said "Gilbert could you come to my hotel room tonight? Both Hungary and me want to talk to you." Prussia was surprised because Austria just used his human name. Prussia just nodded. The other nations were sitting around when Italy and Germany came back in, still holding hands. The nations put two and two together. Japan said "Congratulations you two. I was wondering when you two confuse. And yes ,before you ask, it was that obvious." At that statement, Germany blushed. The two nations took their seats. Not long after the Prussia, Austria, and Hungary came back in. Japan said " Poland you are up next." Japan wanted for nothing to else to happen. Poland just walk in. The music started.<p>

**Hey hey Tato won't you, like, gimme some Wódka?**

"That is vodka" said Lithuania Russia perked up at this. **  
><strong>**Hey hey Mamo, hey hey Mamo  
>The Żurek I ate so long ago,<strong>

"Sour rye soup, it is very good." Said Lithuania. He was happy because he is sharing his friend/crush's culture. **  
><strong>**I totally can't forget that taste~**

Draw a circle, there's the earth!  
><strong>Draw a circle, there's the earth!<strong>  
><strong>Draw a circle, there's the earth!<strong>  
><strong>'Cuz I'm Poland~<strong>

**Cultivate the earth,**  
><strong>Harvest the earth,<strong>

**Providing****for the nation, the earth  
>'Cuz I'm Poland~<strong>

**Ah, a splendid world**  
><strong>That can be seen with a paintbrush,<strong>  
><strong>I have, like<strong>  
><strong>400 thousand surnames~<strong>

Many nations were confused even Lithuania. He didn't look up how many surnames Poland had. England looked at America because he looked like he knew. America gave up and said "In Poland there are 400,000 different last names for of 40 million people who live there. There is almost thousand times less first names. So he does have that many surnames." Many were surprised that America knew that. Though with all that is happening, they are realizing that nothing as it seems.  
><strong><br>****"The Spirytus that's made by distilling it 70 times**

" It is a highly concentrated ethanol which has been purified by means of repeated distillation. It's used to wound's cleaning, but also to production of vodka." Said Lithuania still stunned that America knew something about Poland that he didn't know. **  
><strong>**That originated from me~ Fer sure, it's the best~"**

**Draw a circle, there's the earth!**  
><strong>Draw a circle, there's the earth!<strong>  
><strong>Draw a circle, there's the earth!<strong>  
><strong>'Cuz I'm Poland~<strong>

**Draw a circle, there's a phoenix**  
><strong>Even after being<strong>

**partitioned****, I'll revive!**

Lithuania looked sad at remembering there was a time Poland didn't exist. He cried at the lost. It was then that he realized that he loved Poland. He pretend to be in love with Belarus to come up his feeling. **  
><strong>**The resurrecting phoenix  
>'Cuz I'm Poland~<strong>

When I turn the pages of the

**Album****,  
>In a tearfully happy present<br>I take a Chance and turn the tables,  
>I'll do something~!<strong>

**Getting over a harsh ****history****,**

Poland really didn't like talking about his history. He would rather be in the present ith his best friend/crush.**  
><strong>**There is an important present  
>Totally right Dziadku, peace is the best<br>Hey Niemowlę****[7]****("For Liet, y'know~")**

Lithuania was surprised that he was mentioned in Poland's song. **  
><strong>**  
>Hey hey Tato, won'cha gimme some Bigos?<strong>

"Traditional cabbage and meat stew." Said Lithuania very happily. **  
><strong>**Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama  
>The Żurek I ate so long ago,<br>I can't, like, forget that taste~**

**During the time of that feeling,**  
><strong>Poland's rule applies~<strong>  
><strong>("It'll always be my Turn!")<strong>

Lithuania laughed at this. He remembered all the chess games played that Poland said that. **  
><strong>**  
>Draw a circle, dear <strong>**friend****  
><strong>**Liet's my dear friend**

Lithuania would have been happy if the scene in the recording didn't chanced into back when Poland and him live together. **  
><strong>**An important, dear friend  
>My one and only, y'know~<strong>

Many of the female nations awed at this. **  
><strong>**  
>We were in the same house before,<br>Like, living together~  
>Even though we got separated,<br>We're still totally good friends~!**

Lithuania was happy that they were still friends. He would be even happier if they were more than friends. **  
><strong>**  
>Ah, a sleeping Recipe<br>Of joy in the world,  
>Seriously, I'll be relying<br>On Liet from now on too~**

At that the scene in the booth were backed to normal. Poland came out and said "Okay now the booth is showing stuff. I know there were the hearts with France but that was it. I mean that was the first time the booth acted up since the chibi Italy thing. By the way when the piano going to be moved?' Germany said "The last song was prerecorded so we don't know what happened when the was recorded. Also Gilbird was never here in America so Gilbird shouldn't be here." "It is true." Said Prussia and Gilbird nodded as well. Austria said "I will take it out we then songs are done. Also that piano disappeared a long time ago. Gilbert sorry for blaming you." "That is okay" Prussia said very confused. So much is changing. America said "I don't know why this is happening. I think that the piano was brought here so a time and space portal."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope enjoied. Yes Italy and Germnay are couple at last. I kniw it was sudden but I have written a love story before so deal with me. Liet is next. <strong>


	15. Lithuania

**I own nothing. Sorry for spelling and grammer errors. Also the surnames thing with Poland is true. You can look it up.**

* * *

><p>Many nations knew that America knew more than he was telling. Now they can tell that he is confused so he wasn't expecting all of this to happen. Poland choice his next words carefully "Who did you buy this booth from?" America sighed and responded "I didn't buy or found the building. I built it a long time ago, sometime after the Louisiana Perchance. The government thinks this building has been past down in my family. I didn't know how long this would take so I use this one to save some money." Canada asked "Why keep that a secret?" America just looked down and said "I tell you later when I'm ready to tell you that secret." No one pushed America further. Japan said "Lithuania you are next." Lithuania looked socked but went in. The music started.<p>

**Hey hey Tėtis, please give me some Samanė**

"It is vodka. You know some people believe Lithuania was the first to make real vodka." Said Poland. Russia looked surprised and thought "_I thought I was the first to make true vodka. I need to do research._" Poland was really happy. Here Lithuania sing is on his to do list.**  
>The Cepelinai I ate that time,<strong>

**"** A Lithuanian national dish, also very popular in the northeastern part of Poland. They are a type of dumpling made from riced potatoes and usually stuffed with minced meat, although sometimes dry cottage cheese (curd) or mushrooms are used instead." Said Poland, who remembers the taste. He had it before and it was good.**  
><strong>**I can't forget that taste**

**Draw a circle, there's the earth**  
><strong>Draw a circle, there's the earth<strong>  
><strong>Draw a circle, there's the earth<strong>  
><strong>I'm Lithuania<strong>

**Cultivate the earth**  
><strong>Harvest the earth<strong>  
><strong>Providing for the nation, the earth<strong>  
><strong>I'm Lithuania<strong>

**Ah, a splendid world**  
><strong>That can be seen with a paintbrush<strong>  
><strong>I live on the coast<strong>  
><strong>Of the Baltic Sea<strong>

"I was working at Russia-san's place until a little while ago.  
>I really miss the times that I spent with Poland..."<p>

Poland was happy that Liet was away from Russia. He was also happy that their friendship was still intact. "_Both of our songs had our names in it. Is the universe telling it wants us together._" Thought Poland.**  
><strong>**  
>Draw a circle, there's the earth<br>Draw a circle, there's the earth  
>Draw a circle, there's the earth<br>I'm Lithuania**

Crossing a mountain, the earth  
>Crossing the valleys, the earth<br>Of independence, the earth  
>I'm Lithuania<p>

**Ah, Kugelis**

"Lithuanian potato pudding. It is good." Said Poland. America nodded having it when Lithuania lived with him. Germany and Prussia made a note to go to Lithuania and order that. **  
><strong>**And potatoes are staples  
><strong>**Whittling****and passing time  
>Is a test of strength<strong>

**Getting over a harsh history,**  
><strong>There is an important present<strong>  
><strong>That's right Senelis, peace is the best<strong>  
><strong>Hey Kūdikis ("Thank you... Poland")<strong>

Poland was wondering what he was being thanked for.**  
><strong>**  
>Hey hey Tėtis, please give me some Midus too<strong>

"An alcoholic beverage" said Poland.**  
><strong>**Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama  
>The Cepelinai I ate that time,<br>I can't forget that taste**

**The thorny Šakotis**

" A Polish-Lithuanian traditional cake. It looks like a tree" Said Poland**  
><strong>_**Is a symbol of love**_

**Draw a circle, dear friend**  
><strong>Poland is my dear friend<strong>

"You are a dear friend too, Toris" said Poland.**  
><strong>**An important, dear friend  
>I'm Lithuania<strong>

**We were in the same house before,**  
><strong>Living together<strong>

Same thing happen with Poland. The booth is now back in time at least nothing came here from the past.**  
><strong>**I got pushed around a lot, but  
>I loved those times<strong>

**Ah, a sleeping ****recipe****  
><strong>**Of joy in the world,  
>We'll be friends from now on too<br>I look forward to it**

Once Lithuania was out of the booth Poland hugged him. Lithuania knew why. Once Poland releases him America said "It is lunch time so why don't we go leave for lunch?" Everyone agreed. Germany was alone again Italy wanted so time with Austria and Hungary. Prussia came up and said angrily "What was that? You know what I'm talking about so spill." Germany whispered "Not here. I will tell but wait until we get to a more secluded place" Prussia nodded and followed Germany. He knew he will get answers. Germany still listens to his older brother.

_**Now to Italy.**_

Italy was with Austria, Hungary, and his brother who was worried about his brother. They were talking about what happen with the song when a voice stopped them. A French accent was heard "Why hello. Would you 4 like to have your future told or speak to the dead" They looked and saw a female teen version of France. They were shocked. The girl said "Oh where are my manners? I'm Francine. Please to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this girl? Find out later for who she really is. Also the vodka thing I found an article about it so I don't if it is true ir not.<strong>


	16. Sealand

**I own nothing. Sorry for spelling and grammer errors. **

* * *

><p>The 4 nations were stunned. They didn't know what to say. Romano decided t talk. He tried not to swear. He said "What the h- heck do you mean?" The girl just laughed. It was close to France's laugh. She responded "You don't need to stop yourself from swearing, Lovino. I already told you what I mean." Now Romano was scared. How did this girl know his name? He said in a panic "How – How" He didn't get to finish. Francine said "How do I know your name? Well I see the future and I saw your name." All the nations were surprised. Italy just remembers what she said before and asked "Did you say you can speak to the dead?" The girl nodded. "I want to contact with a friend of mine. Responded Italy. The other 3 knew that Italy was going to do this. "Okay, come in. To warn you people that have been ghost for 10 years or older are mostly will not response but I can get other sprits to leave a sign. Oh I would like you to think of me as Francine not as girl." They nodded not really surprise any more. Italy was disappointed that he won't talk to Holy Rome. Francine motions them to sit and said "Think about the person you want to talk to and I will do to rest." They nodded. The lights suddenly went out. Francine said "Sprits please brings Feliciano's friend to our world." After a few movements a light appear two flowers were there. One was red and the other was white. The lights came back on and Francine said "I couldn't talk to your friend but the sprits gave you this. A Red and a white flower together means long-lasting love. The sprits are telling me that your friend isn't dead. He is still out there and both of you are in love with each other. You will or have met and will get together for a long-lasting love. That is so romantic. Anything else you want." The nations shook their head. Francine wave them good bye. Italy said "I don't want that. Germany and I are dating so I can't date Holy Rome. Plus how is he alive?" Austria responded "Why don't you ask France and we can to Prussia to see what they know" Romano said "Listen I don't if Holy Rome is still alive, he better have amnesia or he is a bad person." Italy just nodded.<p>

_**To Germany**_

Once Germany and Prussia were in the park, Germany said "America knows that I am The Holy Roman Empire. He saw that I took Holy Rome's song." Prussia interrupted "They made a song for someone that is dead." Germany said "They expected the voice actors to sings this not the actual nations so there is no reason to not put Holy Rome in. Now, I don't know how America knew but he threatens to tell Italy who I was if I didn't sing the song. So England turned me into a kid, but America knows someone, who can do magic, so he had something to turn me back. And yes something happen. The broom I got from Italy came so that is in my suitcase and there is no video of it because America knows a hacker." Prussia responded "America has many secrets. He knows someone outside of the nations that knows magic. He knows a hacker outside of the people in CIA because no one there would hack into a recording studio. I don't know how much America knows but I don't think we will this will be the last of his secrets. I also many of the nations, like us, will be revolve." Germany said "I agree.' They got up and went back to the studio. In the recording studio all the nations were there. Italy was forced a smile now his face. Germany decided to talk about it tonight. Japan said "Sealand is next" "YES" shouted Sealand. He bounced into the booth. The other micro nations were cheering him on.

**Hey Hey Lord, give me Melon Soda!**

**Hey hey lady, hey hey lady!**

**I just can't forget the taste**

**Of that chocolate bar I ate before!**

**Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

**Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

**Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

**I am Sealand!**

**Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

**Could it be that it's the Earth?**

**Or maybe it's the Earth!**

**I am Sealand!**

**Ah, a wonderful world,**

**that can only be seen with a paintbrush**

**The pleasant ****Internet****is my hobby!**

Finland and Sweden were laughing in their minds since the Internet was how they met.

**Sealand!**

**"Though Sea-kun's steel body is the world's smallest  
>its <strong>**barons****are found around the world!"**

"That is because who ask people for money a lot" said Wales

**Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

**Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

**Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

**I am Sealand!**

**Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

**ALL-of a sudden it's the Earth!**

**Lie on your back and it's the Earth! I am Sealand!**

**Ah a recipe of happiness that can cause crying with one bite  
>"I'll eat on!"<br>There's a football team too! It's official!**

Many of the nations were surprised. They didn't know that.

**Hey ****hey brother****, let's sell noble titles**

**While you're at it, baron, can you sell stamps too?**

**Oh yes, baroness coins too!**

**Yeah, yeah, England (You have thick eyebrows!)**

**England** was grumbling. America said "Your eyebrows are cute." Only England heard it but England was now redder than Romano.

**Hey hey lord another cup of melon soda**

"He really likes Melon soda" said Scotland

**Hey hey lady, hey hey lady!**

**I just can't forget the taste**

**Of that chocolate bar I ate before!**

**Riding upon the winds is the song**

Suddenly, Sealand was floating above the ocean.

**E mare libertas **

"From the sea, freedom" England said. It is in Latin.

**Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

**Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

**Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

**I am Sealand!**

**Ah, a wonderful world,**

**that can only be seen with a paintbrush**

**I want to go to the World Meeting**

**Sealand!**

**Ah, throughout the world,**

**Sleeps the recipe of happiness**

**Everyone recognize me**

**As a country!**

All the adult nations thought "_You may be a nation but you are still young. You need to stop worrying about bring recognize."_

Sealand came out with a huge smile on his face. Italy went to France and asked "Big brother France can I talk to after recording is done for the day." France responded "Sure you can."

* * *

><p><strong>The Latin is Sealand's motto. A problem comes up gor Germnay and Italy. Also sorry for very few comments on Seland song. I don't think many people would comment. Also to nations what makes a country is having a nation like them exist. So Sealand is a country to them and other micro nations but they want them to stay out of world problems since the are young. <strong>


	17. Spain

**I own nothing. Sorry for any spelling and grammer errors. **

* * *

><p>"Next is Spain" said Japan. Spain looked up and went into the booth. France just realized nothing happened in the booth with Sealand and said "Sealand nothing appeared in the booth when you sung." "Well, I was so happy that I got a song, I didn't think about anything. I am actually happy that nothing happened. It is weird that things appear out of no wear. Prussia's bird came straight from Germany and Austria's piano came from back when Italy was a kid. It was missing for years and it is hear. That booth bends space and time." Said Sealand. The nations decided to move on to the song because the bending of space and time is weird. The music started.<p>

**Hey, hey, Ita-chan, do you want churros?**

"That is random but yes." Said Italy.

**Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama,**

**I can't forget the taste**

**Of the paella I ate before~!**

"A saffron-flavored dish made of rice with shellfish and chicken." Said Romano very grumpily.

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**I'm Spain**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Talking about circles, tomato**

"You never change and you are making me hungry!" yelled Romano

**I'm Spain**

**Ay! A fabulous world**

**That can be seen with a paintbrush**

**The Kingdom of Passion!**

"That is why we make great friends. The Kingdom of Passion and The Nation of Love are made to be friends" said France.

**Spain**

**"Cured jamón serrano is the best ham in the world!"**

" "Mountain ham" the most common kind of Spanish ham." Said Prussia who has had it before.

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**I'm Spain**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Step back, there's Earth**

**Lie on your back, there's Earth**

**I'm Spain**

**Ay! With one boil**

**A recipe that will make you cry with joy**

**("Into the horno for the final touch!")**

**"**That is an oven." Said America without any thought. He went wide eyed realizing what he said. Many nations looked at him. "I have people with family from different countries and I do learn other languages. So I can speak many different languages. And yes, I do hear everything that you say that is in a different language. Germany now knew how America knew his secret. He then realized something and looking at others that he wasn't the only one.

**The comida is a full course**

"That means food" said Mexico. America looked like he wasn't going to speak again since he had his face in England's shoulder. "Romano, you lived with Spain how do you not know Spanish." Asked Mexico. Romano responded "It was hard and I thought it was stupid."

**Eat as you want!**

Romano saw that a full course meal appeared and there where tomatoes in a basket. It was too long to be in the booth so it was outside. He went up to the basket. When suddenly…

**Hey, hey, Romano, you can't do that!**

Spain didn't trust food that appeared from thin air. He wanted his Lovi to have the best of everything. Romano walked back when he saw that look in Spain's eye. Romano only seen it when Spain was serious. Spain went back to the song.

**Really, Ita-chan, what do you think of the bolero?**

"It is good. A Spanish dance in triple time accompanied by guitar and castanets is a bolero." Said Italy. Romano was angry at his brother getting attention. Spain was very angry that the writers thought all he cared about is Italy. Italy is nice but Lovi is ten times better.

**Look, look, France, the vino is good**

France siad "Of course. It it what I'm know for other than being the most romantic country on earth."

**Yes, yes, Germany, sonrisa ("Smile!")**

"At least he tells you what it means" said Mexico. Germany looked away. He didn't smile often. He smiles the most for Italy in private.

**Hey, hey, camarero, fill up the child's plate**

"That is a waiter" said Mexico. She was getting annoyed. Romano show know Spanish if her stupid **Adoptive **brother America knows it. As if reading her mind, England looked at her and glared at her. She looked down very frightened.

**Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama**

**I can't forget the taste**

**Of the paella I ate before~**

**Olives, tomatoes and also...**

**"The giant Sun at dusk are treasures!"**

Most nations were confused. England said "Many pirates not only sought out gold, jewels and other valueable items but beautiful things, even if they couldn't be taken. So anything beautiful is treasure."

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth**

**I'm Spain**

**Ay! A fabulous world**

**That can be seen with a paintbrush**

**Watching fútbol at cena time**

"That is soccer to you America and dinner for those for doesn't speak Spanish." Said Mexico. England threw a ball at her but before it hit her, a ghost came and put it back and left. America didn't see that so he didn't freak out.

**It's so entertaining!**

**Ay! Throughout the world,**

**There sleeps a recipe of joy**

**Vino in one hand and flamenco**

**Are the best!**

Spain came out and said "What was that?" America looked up and said "What was what?" "The ghost" America clung tighter to England. He answered "No ghosts are supposed to be here. Did anyone talked to ghost that isn't part of the Magic Trio.? They will follow those for talk to ghost who do little magic." All the nations spooked their heads. America knew they were lying but got up and said "I will be right back" He left. The other nations now had nothing to do. Canada asked "So if America knows other languages then he knows what we say all the time?" All the nations nodded. England said "So he knows everything. Also just because you speak another language doesn't mean America doesn't know you are making fun of him. He does have a brain. Also Mexico I know you are angry after the whole Texas incident but it was Texas's decision. America had no influence over him" Mexico just glared. Her little brother should still be here. Why didn't Texas care for her like America did with England?

* * *

><p><strong>Now ghost are in the studio and Italy isn't speaking of him tying to contact Holy Rome's spirt. Also Mexico is angry that her little brother Texas left her to join America and disappear. Also the thing with the pirates don't take my word for it so I'm taking my idea. So no comments that say "pirates are not like that" Plus I'm taking it from a nations view. Plus America knows a lot about the other nations since they talk so much about in their native tounge. You will see more how that affects America later.<strong>


	18. Austria

**I own nothing. Sorry for speeling and grammer errors. This chapter is short. Also next chapter has no song.**

* * *

><p>After a few moments, America came back and said "Ok, I ghost will be gone by tomorrow. Don't ask who is getting rid of the ghost." The nations knew no answer will be given so they moved on to the next song. "Austria you are next." The music starts after Austria enters the booth.<p>

**"Everyone, today's piece will be sung by me.**

Someone said "We know"

**You over there! Be quiet!"**

Canada was surprised someone heard him.

**Draw a circle, it's the world**

**Draw a circle, it's the world**

**Draw a circle, it's the world**

**I am Austria**

**Draw a circle, it's the world**

**Gaze intently, it's the world**

**Or could it be the world?**

**I am Austria**

**Aaah, with just a ****paintbrush****,**

**The wonderful earth can be seen**

**Splendid art and music,**

**I love them**

**"In Vienna, from many musicians,**

**Many famous pieces of music were born.**

"Mr. Austria has good music" said Liechtenstein.

**I too will now perform on the piano.**

**Sit down properly and listen."**

**The heart is warmed**

**By the sweet harmony**

Austria got red and the nations found out why with the next line.

**Even if my vital regions have been occupied,**

Everyone laughed.

**"If I can't bring the orchestra along,**

**My heart will feel troubled."**

"_It is true_" thought Hungary.

**"If you were to come to my home,**

**Please definitely stop by a cafe konditorei.**

"It is a very good pastry café in Austria" said Switzerland

**Along with melange or mokka, please choose the cake that you like.**

"Coffee" said Switzerland

**Even though you say ****it's delicious****, overeating is bad."**

No one knew what he meant by that. Suddenly the scene changed. It was showing Austria and Italy as a child. They were talking it was picked up by the mic.

**"A question for me? Please go ahead.**

**... Eh? Will there be pasta?**

**I have already said that there will be no such things as pasta for meals!**

**You idiot!"**

The scene disappeared. All agreed that was weird. Many thought that was mean.

**The earth's countries**

**Play music****in the world**

**A part of that**

**Is Austria**

**Aaah, with just a paintbrush,**

**The wonderful earth can be seen**

**The balls that ****continue****until the break of dawn,**

**The walzer of love**

"Vienna Waltz" said Switzerland

**Aaah, throughout the earth,**

**Recipes****of happiness sleep**

**Let's gather everyone again and play music**

**Hetalia!**

Austria left the booth. "That was weird. I didn't think that." Said Austria. The nations agreed to end the day and left. Italy went off with France telling Germany they were going to taste some wine. Prussia left with Germany after telling Austria and Hungary he will be in Austria's room by 7 pm. Austria and Switzerland left with each other with Japan and Hungary following behind. America and England left together.

* * *

><p><strong>All there is left for the marukaite chikyuu is Switzerland and Liechtenstein. A lot of info will be told next chapter.<strong>


	19. Conflicts

**I own nothing. Sorry for spelling and grammer errors. The next chapter won't have a song. Also its Veterans's Day today. So thanks to all those who serve. **

* * *

><p>With Italy and France<p>

"So Italy, what do want to talk about?" asked France. Italy looked down and said "Holy Roman Empire's death" France's smile dropped and responded "How about we got sit on that bench over there." They walked over to the bench and Italy said "Sorry for bringing back bad memories but, I need to know what happened." France looked at the sky. He was deciding what to say so to stall for time he asked "May I ask, what brought this topic up?" Italy answered "When we called you lunch something happened. Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungary, my brother and me were walking when I girl who looked a lot like go came out of nowhere. She had a French accent and her laugh was almost yours. She asked us something but we were so surprised we didn't answer right away and then she said her name was Francine. When Romano asked her what she meant. Francine said his human name. My brother never gave his name. She seemed to know our thoughts. I then realized what she said. She can contact ghost. No, I didn't talk to Holy Rome. If a ghost is older has been a ghost for 10 years or more then they will very rarely answer. But she did get the spirits to answer in place. A light came and one red and one white rose appeared." Italy showed the flower to France and continued "She then said that Holy Rome is still alive. We will be together, as in dating, for long time or forever. But I'm dating Germany and I confused on what I should do with that situation. But I have a bigger problem with the fact that there is a chance that Holy Rome is still alive. She knew our names and she had this air that she said it was true. So I need advice as well. I'm guessing I brought the ghost here as well." France was listening to Italy's story and he was surprised by the tale. So he said "He was heavily hurt when I fought him. I pierced his heart or at least in the chest area. Even if I missed all vital organs, Holy Rome would have died from blood lost. Someone had to appear to on that same day to save him and I had no word of anyone coming our way. As for you and Germany, I will tell you to tell him about you the ghost thing but leave out the love part. Germany may not look it but he is really sensitive. I'm telling you the chances of Holy Rome being alive are slim. If he survived my attacks then the fact that there is no land anymore called Holy Roman Empire anymore is a clue. Though Prussia is still here, it could run in the family. The only problem is he loved you so he should have found you by know. I mean he did think you were a girl but that shouldn't matter. None of us care about gender with love." Italy asked "But what if Germany questions are love. I mean we just started dating and I'm trying to talk to my first love." France thought got a minute and said "This is cheesy but follow your heart. I mean does someone you haven't seen for centuries deserve your love." Italy said "No. Thanks Big Brother France. Well I let's get something to eat. I'm really surprised that the food here is good. "France smiled and said "I food is good. I'm not saying the food is as good as the country that made them first. America never said that either. He can cook and his barbeque is to die for. I will take you to one of his cook out next time he has one." They walked off with Italy asking many questions on American food.

With Germany and Prussia

Germany and Prussia were walking home from dinner when they heard a French accent voice say "Do you want to have your future told or talk to the dead?"The brothers looked to the voice and saw a girl that looked like France. They looked at the girl with a confused look. She sighed and said "I'm Francine. You heard what I said so yes or no?" Germany thought for a minute and said "Fine. It won't hurt I want my future told." Francine laughed and said "You don't know what the future holds Ludwig. Yes, I do know both of you names. I see into the future. Remember that future can chance but I have rarely wrong." The brothers decided not question that and follow Francine. Inside her shop she said "Sit down" After they sat down and closed her eyes. After a minute, a light appeared and she opened her eyes. She then said "Ludwig, your relationship with Feliciano will have a hard turn. He will find out a secret that you kept from him for years that he should of know. Gilbert you will date an invisible person but a problem will arise because of your personality and this person's brother will not approve of it. You are dating Feliciano? Here was here earlier today. He wanted to talk to a friend that was "dead". But the spirits tell me that he isn't dead." Francine left out the rose thing. Germany said "I will talk to him later about that. Thanks for the info." They left without saying another word. Once they were out Germany said "Brother, what should I do with Feli?" Prussia thought for a movement and said "I don't know. I wish I can tell what to do. Now I need to talk to America and see what his thoughts on me dating his brother. Oh, I need to talk to Austria and Hungary. Talk with you later. Prussia ran off to the hotel while Germany was thinking about what to do with his boyfriend.

With Switzerland and Austria

Austria and Switzerland were eating at a little café. They finished and just paid the check. "This food isn't that bad and it is cheap." Said Switzerland. Austria nodded. They just looked at for a minute until Austria asked "Where is Lily?" Switzerland said "She is with Tino. He wanted to bake cookies with her." Austria sighed and said "Ok, how about we stop beating around the brush. I know we had a rough past but can't we become friends again?" Switzerland sighed and looked at the setting sun. Switzerland didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be just friends with Austria. He wanted more, but Austria had no interest in him. That is why stopped he hanging out with Austria. Switzerland said "No. We can be friendly with each other but that is it." Switzerland got up and started to leave. Austria git up after him but then Switzerland started running which Austria was never good at. Switzerland ran all the way until he was at the hotel he was staying at. He picked a different hotel then the rest of the nations. He didn't tell anyone where he and Lily were staying at so Austria won't come here. Switzerland went to his room and went to the window. He was watching the stars. He was surprised by how much time has passed. He then saw a shooting star. He made a wish. "I wish that I can be with Roderich in a romantic way." What he didn't know was that Austria was making a similar wish at his hotel room. They also didn't know that Japan and Hungary were thinking up a plan to get the together.

With America and England

"Alfred dinner is here." Said Arthur. They decided to order food today. They were having pizza. Alfred said after getting to the table "So I overheard Kiku saying that there are only 2 more songs until we move to next opening." Arthur looked up and said "That is good. I wonder what the next songs are like." They ate in silence for a while until America said "Thanks Iggy for helping me. I really appreciate it." Arthur smile, he then got up and hugged Alfred. He said "Alfred there is no need to apologize. I will help you no matter what." Alfred was really happy. Arthur let go of Alfred and sat down. After dinner was done, they decide to watch a movie. They were watching Tangled. Arthur then said "Oh Kiku wants to talk to you" Alfred said "He does? I will talk to him tomorrow. Why did he ask you to talk to me?" Arthur said "Don't know. Maybe since I living with you. And he wants to talk to you privately, he wants my permission?" Alfred nodded and said "O.K. Oh this is my favorite part. I love all the lanterns and the song.. It is so romantic."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoied. The next chapter will have a contiation of the characters in this one. Also what do think of Francine? I can't take her out but I could change somethings. The whole idea for her was a female France. It makes sence with the area she is lives in but it is a huge thing to just copy another character to nake another. She does have ways that isn't like France becide the job she does.<strong>


End file.
